Best Served Cold
by suicideblonde99
Summary: "Percy Jackson got away with murder. And so will she." After a tragic accident at the hands of Percy Jackson, Annabeth makes it her mission to exact revenge against the boy who had ruined her life. She comes up with the perfect plan to destroy the rich and handsome playboy once and for all- but what happens when she discovers her feelings for him? (Dark) Ratings might change.


**New story. A plot bunny from Hell struck me with this idea at 1 in the morning. Fuck you, brain.**

**But here it is!**

**Don't own stuff.**

* * *

I still remember the night my parents died.

_It was a cold night. My fingers stretched outside the covers of my bed and the freezing sensation was instantaneous, inching it's way up my skin. I was awake for several moment, silent as a mouse. Even before the police informed me of their car crash, my apartment was far too quiet. I glanced at the clock. Almost midnight._

_Normally, at this time, Aunt Helen would've played her Diana Ross collection as she knit and sew and Dad would be reading, the sound of him flicking his page would carry down to the hallway and snuck it's way into my room. But there was no sound. Something was wrong, I automatically suspect. It was far too quiet. Then I remembered they were at a friend's function and I've assumed they had not return home yet. I frowned. They should be home at least half an hour ago. Nonetheless, I brushed my suspicions as ludicrous and attempted to settle into a dreamless sleep but it was too cold. The thick blankets weren't enough._

_Then the bell rang and I shot up, confused. Why was our house bell ringing at midnight? But my hands scoured my nightstand blindly, searching for my glasses, then found it and jammed it onto my face. The view of my room sharpened palpably. I staggered over to my coat rack, grabbed a robe and stumbled into the living room. Groggily, I yawned and saw the door to Bobby's room open as I shuffled over to the door. I yanked it open and found two men in blue uniforms standing in front of me._

_My throat closed up. "S-sir?" My voice was shaking. I was always rather nervous around authorities. It was the way they looked at you, as though suspecting trouble when you already knew you didn't do anything wrong but yet you were still nervous around them. Outside, the night had changed. It was no longer a dark, blank canvas of skies. It was a grey morning with black clouds plaguing the dawn. The stocky one on the right adjusted his glasses and spoke tonelessly: "Good Morning." It was not. "Miss Chase, I am Detective Longhold. And this is my partner, Detective Sharp. We're officers from NYPD."_

_I rubbed my eyes blearily. "What's...what's wrong?"_

_"We are sorry to inform you but your parents had died in a car accident on the way home tonight."_

_My blood went cold. I was numb, staring at them vacantly with shock. The incoherent sentences was stuck in my gullet. The rest of the events flowed past me like water over a rock in a gentle stream: the description on how they died, the lights, the bloodcurdling sirens, the faked condolences, the funeral...especially the funeral. It was a sordid affair. But I was barely paying attention as Bobby clasped my hand and fixed his gaze upon the two coffins about to be lower down into the ground for eternity and beyond.  
_

_This couldn't be happening. I refused to believe it._

_And yet it was. _

_And it was all because of Percy Jackson._

* * *

I close my eyes and squeeze out the painful night from my memory, the lids of my eyes scrunching in. I have to sit upright in this funeral dress. My black funeral dress is suffocating me, enclosing tautly on my waist as I play with the edges of the tear-stained eulogy I've written for my parents' funeral. The words are now inky, barely articulate as the salty water from my eyes mess up the writing.

Even now I'm still trying to digest what happen, digest my parents are truly dead, digest how they died.

According to everybody else, they've died from a car crash, due to a car hurtling into theirs in the rushing Manhattan traffic because of an exceptionally drunk driver. A drunk driver by the name of Percy Jackson. Apparently, there's been drugs and narcotics ingested in his system when he was behind the wheel, with a bunch of his friends in the car. They've all survived miraculously and they would've been imprisoned for their careless behaviours but they've escape scot-free unscathed, with their parents paying off the judge and the jury.

I clench the sides of her bed, nails digging into the white sheets at just the thought of it. It makes me _so _angry that Percy Jackson is still living in his gleaming, shiny penthouse, probably laughing at the fact he didn't have to go to jail for what he did.

It's not the first time he wronged me. The first time I let it slide. You know what they say, right? Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice…

…and I'll make you pay.

I'm not a fan of second chances.

The first time I couldn't do anything about it, especially with his money and status. I was a coward, not finding any courage to stand up to him for what he'd done. My brother, Bobby, had a twin brother named Matthew. Matthew was a sweet kid; my lips twist into a bitter smile at the reminder of Matthew. He was dorky, with glasses too large to fit his face, he liked comic books and anime, he enjoyed Harry Potter and attended activities such as Models United Nations and various other academic clubs nobody with a social agenda would be caught dead in.

Percy Jackson is the jock, the popular player, the guy who could have any girl he wants...and he's the total opposite of Matthew. Matthew didn't even stand a chance against Percy's hierarchy. Percy ate Matthew alive.

Percy and his friends would do all that they could to cause life to be a living hell for Matthew. They'd trip him over, tear out the pages of his books, put dog shit inside his locker...it was all until Matthew couldn't take it. So he signed a note and imbibed a whole bottle of pills. I'd never left my room for a week after his suicide, reading his suicide note over and over, crying and cursing Percy Jackson's name. I was furious and I still am...at both myself and Percy Jackson. How could I've never noticed how tortured Matthew was? Living a life where he must've thought he was worthless, facing bullies such as Percy Jackson and I've never once check on him, assure he was okay? Now it was too late and I regretted all the things I wish I said, things to help him through his period of suffering.

It's all because of Percy Fucking Jackson.

My blood burns at the meddling thought of Percy Jackson. He's infuriating and he can get away with everything he wants- it's mind-crushingly unfair. He has money, the looks, the charm...he can escape with murder if he wants.

And he did- _twice._

I guessed I was kind of in love with him like every other teenage girl before everything happened. Dark hair, green eyes and a body toned to perfection: the epitome of every teenage girl's dream. But I was also well aware of his flings and doubtful behaviours, I was also well aware that he never date a girl like me. A girl who wears glasses, a girl who keeps her head down and pass out her math homework. A girl who he never glances at for once...so it was my perfect fantasy.

Until Matthew died from the overdose and I found out Percy Jackson was the culprit. His name was mentioned so many time in Matthew's letter, highlighted in neon yellow, repeated over and over in the sentences. He pretty much held the gun to Matthew's head.

I never did anything about it, though. I was too chicken, I assumed at my introverted hatred directed towards Percy Jackson. What could a nerd, like me, be any kind of formidable threat against Percy Jackson, the _illustrious_ man of the hour?

I stood by the distance, quietly hating him, quietly cursing him. But I never did anything, because I was too afraid of what he could do to me. He led Matthew to suicide after all and I was afraid he would do the same to me.

But not after taking the lives of my parents and getting away with it without so much of a scratch. My grey eyes ignite with determination as I run a hand through my blond locks and I start to piece together a perfect plan for revenge. But don't you think this is a light-hearted tale of basic schemes to humiliate Percy Jackson. I'll cause him the pain same way he cause mine.

Percy Jackson got away with murder_. _

And so will I.

* * *

**DUN. DUN. **

**I hope you liked it!**

**Please review and tell me what do you think of _vengeful _Annabeth?**

**I watch too much Revenge...**


End file.
